Switched
by gwnmonkey
Summary: Unsuspectedly Edward and Bella's bodies get switched. Now Bella is in Edward's body and resisting her body's scent. Together, they have to hunt down the vampire that changed them. My friend Danielle wrote this and asked me to put it on the site for her. R
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

BPOV

Edward and I were sitting calmly in biology when it happened. My head began pounding furiously. The lights suddenly seemed to get brighter and my vision began swirling. I wasn't breathing, my heart wasn't beating. I felt sick to an extreme.

EPOV

I was trying to pay attention. Banner was prattling on about something I had heard a thousand times, so I had redirected my concentration. I began to hear, not physically, an immovable presence. Another vampire. Alice should've seen this coming. Unless of course he had come from La Push. Filthy mongrels, they smelled hideously disgusting, and were always getting in the way. I wasn't sure what Bella saw in them.

And then my head started pounding. I hadn't had a headache in nearly eighty years, not since becoming a vampire, despicable creature that I am. The lights began to dim and my vision began swirling. I was breathing too quickly, my heart was actually beating. I felt sick to an extreme.

BPOV

I opened my eyes again. I was feeling much better. But the room had changed somehow, I was not in the right seat, and it was so much more detailed. I could practically count the hairs on Mr. Banner's head, though he was on the other side of the room. My mouth was filled with a sour tasting substance. I quickly swallowed and more materialized.

_Do I have to be sitting in this class?_ I heard Mike say. When I turned to look at him he wasn't moving his mouth. _I'd much rather be with Bella. Damn she's hot. What the hell is Cullen staring at?_ I blinked and looked over to my right, to see Edward, and my eyes met a blank wall.

EPOV

I opened my eyes again. I could feel my pulse. It was physically impossible for me to have a pulse. I tried to listen for the vampire presence I had sensed, and couldn't hear anything. I felt blind and deaf. The lights were dimmer and I could only just see the other side of the classroom before it started to go blurry. Usually I could hear twenty-odd pulses, twenty-odd sets of lungs and twenty-odd thought conversations, but I could barely hear Banner anymore. I looked to my left to see Bella and saw Ben Cheeney, across the aisle, doodling on his book. I was in the wrong seat. I also wasn't thirsty anymore. I couldn't taste the venom in my mouth. I could however taste something minty in my mouth.

BPOV

I looked to my left instead and froze. I was looking at myself. My brown curly hair, my confused expression. I inhaled sharply and regretted it. I smelled _delicious_. It was an intoxicating scent. My mouth filled up with the sour substance twice as quickly as I smelled me, felt the blood rushing through the body beside me. I held my breath, trying to control the sudden need to kill I felt.

EPOV

I could feel something tickling my neck. I raised my hand to it and felt long, soft locks of hair. I heard a sharp inhale from my right and looked up to see my own face staring back at me. But that wasn't the worst part. I looked thirsty, excited. I looked down at my hands and saw Bella's bracelet on my wrist. The shiny, black binder in front of me reflected a warped picture of Bella and my mouth fell open. This was extremely dangerous. Somehow Bella and I had switched bodies. Now, the entire family was at risk, not to mention me, or rather, the body I inhabited. Bella usually smelled so good to me, it was hard to resist her at all, after seven decades of control practice. If Bella was in my body then she had literally had only minutes. I was sure I was going to die. Killed by my own body. How practically ironic.

BPOV

I suddenly realised what must be happening, though my brain wasn't sure I could accept it. Edward and I had switched bodies. I was positive I was going to kill him, or rather, me. I smelled so intoxicatingly delicious. I could hear his/my sharp breaths. I could hear everyone's breathing, everyone's pulses, everyone's thoughts. I had to move, before I did something really ridiculous. I gripped my arms, trying to hold myself together and stood up.

_What the hell is Cullen doing?_ Mike.

_What is everyone looking at? _Ben.

_I don't understand. Would Banner explain it to me later?_ Angela.

"Mr Cullen?" Banner asked.

"I feel...sick." I made up quickly, and left the room.

_Wow he moved fast._ I stood outside in the pouring rain and felt so much better. The scent had disappeared. It was easier to breathe, to think. I had to find Alice, or Jasper. I couldn't go back into that biology class. I knew Alice had government class now, so I headed towards the building. Suddenly I could hear her.

_Edward? Why do I see you bursting into my government class? I'll be out in a few seconds._

I looked around to find her but I couldn't.

"It must be her mind." I was breathing heavily. I could hear every drop of water as it hit the pavement and me, I could see them all falling in perfect clarity. It was frightening. I could also hear something else, a nagging, presence in the back of my mind.

"Edward?" Alice asked. She came over to me. I looked around for Edward as well, until I realised she meant me.

"No, Alice. It's me Bella." I said, sitting down on the pavement.

_I'm confused._


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

EPOV

She left without another word. I sighed in relief, but was also immediately worried. Her self control was quite good, but still, she needed to be guarded, taught. Class ended in ten minutes. I gathered up both Bella's stuff and my own, putting it all in her bag. I began to lift it and realised that it was heavy now. I sat, impatiently waiting, not even able to read the thoughts of others to know where she was.

BPOV

I began running my hands through my short hair.

"Okay. This is way too weird. Alice what do I do? I nearly killed me back in biology. I smelled so good." Even remembering the smell made that vile substance fill my mouth. I spat it on the ground.

"What is this? Ugh it tastes awful." I complained. The voices of the school were still pounding on my head.

_Emmett, you are being ridiculous._

_Jasper and I are so re-matching later. Maybe Edward would tumble too..._

_None of the teachers understand me. I hate school._

_I'm cooking dinner tonight. I wonder if I have the ingredients for lasagna..._

_Oh my god. It is actually her._ The last one was Alice.

"It's venom. You really shouldn't spit it around like that." _I have to get them to Carlisle._

"Yeah, Carlisle would know what to do." I agreed.

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"Well yeah. I'm in Edward's body right?" I asked. She smiled at me.

_Absolutely. You look just like the devil we know. _She suddenly stiffened and I could see something through her mind. _Bella/he was walking out of class. Bella slid her hand into her pocket and took out the truck keys, climbing in and driving away, at the truck's highest speed._

"Edward's stealing my truck!" I jumped up. Alice grabbed me.

"No, he will steal your truck in six minutes, probably to get to Carlisle at the hospital, to ask what the hell happened. It's where we should take you, but that place always smells of blood. We'll take you home instead. Esme should be there." Alice pulled me towards the Volvo. She slipped her hand into my pocket and grabbed the keys. I sat in the car, smelling the delicious scent again.

"Ugh it's in here too!" I moaned.

"What? Oh her scent, or your scent. Okay we'll have to work out the pronouns." We drove insanely fast, but I didn't mind. I went to pull on my seatbelt and it ripped out of the side of the car.

"Edward will kill me." I whimpered.

"Not if you get him first." Alice pointed out. _There are more important matters at hand._

EPOV

As soon as the bell rang I scurried out of class, only to fall flat on my face. Apparently I had inherited her balancing skills, or lack thereof. I picked myself up, feeling a heat rise in my cheeks. I must be blushing, I thought to myself. I heard Mike laugh and mutter something but I didn't catch it. I walked straight out to Bella's truck, flinging her bag into the back. The rain had me soaked through to the skin and I actually felt cold. I drove quickly, to Carlisle, hoping that Bella hadn't gone there too.

"Carlisle!" I yelled as I clambered out of the truck. I ran forward into the hospital. The floor was wet and slippery, so, despite my best efforts, I fell. Carlisle caught me, appearing out of nowhere, looking amused as I jumped. Human senses were so limited it made me feel helpless.

"Bella. What an odd surprise. What's wrong?" he asked, reading the expression on my face.

"Carlisle, we need to go home, find Esme, get the family together. Bella has just become extremely dangerous, and before this happened I felt a presence." I said. Carlisle looked confused.

"Bella I don't..."

"I'm Edward, not Bella. I'm just...well, apparently I'm stuck in her body. I have all of her frail human qualities, but it's me. I can't even read minds anymore." Understanding, shock and concern flittered across his face.

"Is Bella...?"

"Trapped in my body yes. She nearly killed me in biology, but managed to abstain, and escape. I have no idea where she is now." I couldn't stop the panic from entering my voice. I could feel a lump in my throat, as if I were about to cry. I felt weak, pathetic and angry for doing so. We climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes and sped home.

"I'll have to get her truck later."

I couldn't help it, I was actually afraid of the speed we were going, despite the fact that I knew I was safe. I nervously slid on my seatbelt, something I hadn't ever done. I would have to slow down occasionally for Bella. I never realised just how scary driving quickly could be, when your senses weren't highly attuned to every detail in the road as you were going. The drive took only a few minutes, but it felt like longer.

BPOV

When we got to the house I could hear Esme's surprise.

_Who's home? Oh. It's Alice and Edward._ I looked up at the house to see her looking through the window. Alice pulled me inside and I sat down on the couch, my hands covering my face. I was trying to clear my head. There were less voices now, but still a lot.

_Edward looks awful. Goodness did something happen to Bella?_

"Ha. Did something happen to Bella. Understatement." I murmured. Alice explained what she knew of the situation.

"So, Edw...Bella?" she asked. I looked up at her. "Do you know what's happened?"

"Yes. But I don't know why. It just started out like a regular day." Then something hit me and I opened my eyes wider in shock.

"We have to figure this out before tomorrow!" I suddenly yelled at them both.

_Why? Wow explosive much._

"Sorry Alice it's just. I'm due, and I don't want to try and explain that process to Edward." They both looked at me confused. I sank down, completely embarrassed and eternally grateful I couldn't blush.

"Monthly cycle." I elaborated. Alice began picturing Edward's body holding a box of tampons. Alice broke out into laughter and I hit her. She recoiled rubbing her shoulder.

"Ow! You're right! I know. I'm just trying to imagine Edward confronted with a box of tampons." She admitted.

"I know. I saw. Except he'd be in my body not his." I pointed out. I sat again, tucking my head into my knees. How the hell was I going to explain _that_ all to him?

EPOV

We got to the house and I got out, then froze.

"Carlisle. Is she in there?" I asked.

"Who?" he looked at me then remembered again. "Oh, yes you're in there." I stood rooted to the spot.

"I don't exactly want to die today." I pointed out, still standing in the rain.

BPOV

I smelt her before the others did, but I also had heard them driving. I heard my own voice express concern about staying alive and I stormed out into the front yard. I looked desperately at me.

"Edward I need your help. I will do whatever I can, but you're the only one who can explain everything to me. I can't stop all of the voices. They... it's..." I trailed off.

Edward moved forward to hug me, then fell. I caught him and stiffened as the delicious scent hit me. I helped him stand back up and took a few deep breaths.

"You two look almost normal. Except Edward rarely looks so pained, and Bella rarely looks so helpless." Esme commented. She moved in-between Edward and myself and I began to growl. Instinct told me that another vampire was stealing my prey. Suddenly my arms were clamped behind my back. Carlisle thinking furiously at me.

_Bella. Keep yourself calm. I cannot imagine how hard this is for you. You must try and stay stable. For both your sake and Edward's. _I relaxed again, hanging my head guiltily.

"Sorry." I whispered. I looked at myself again and started to bite my lip.

"Please don't desecrate my lips as you've done your own." Edward asked gently. I laughed. I heard his stomach growl and I laughed again.

"You are hungry." I smiled. He smiled nervously back.

"So are you." He reminded me. Three cars drove by, not close, but close enough.

_This road always gives me the creeps._

_I think the Cullen's house is around here somewhere._

_Damn, she's hot. I bet I can get her busy by the end of an hour if I pretend the car broke down._ I rubbed my head again.

"Go away!" I said to the voices.

"Think about only those immediately around you. It will help to tune out the others, not completely, but they will fade. Of course, that means everyone else is going to be easily read for the next little while." Edward told me. I looked at me again, trying to comply. But there was something else.

"There's a buzzing, or something. In the back of my head." I said. Edward looked quickly at Carlisle.

"That has to be it. There was another vampire entering my range, right before this happened."

"Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and I will all go. Alice and Jasper should stay, to keep Edwa...Bella calm. And Bell..Edward safe. Oh for Pete's sake." Carlisle muttered. Edward looked comfortable, in my body. He walked carefully around me and went inside to sit at his piano. He began trying to play and I could hear the mistakes. He slowed down a little and got it perfect. I went to follow him and was held back by Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme had already left, running to find Emmet and Rosalie.

"I'm going to his room." I explained. They followed me anyway. I laughed when I got inside. I looked so strange in front of a piano. I ran upstairs and found some more comfortable clothes to put on. I was very aware of the fact that I was now in a boy's body. I avoided removing the underwear; that would be indecent, though I had to admit, I was curious. I bested myself for control, not slipping even a little as I pulled on a comfortable shirt and a pair of sweatpants. When I walked back downstairs Edward blushed, clearly thinking along the same lines I had been.

"Don't worry." I assured him. "I didn't even peek." I walked into the kitchen, to make him something to eat, I could hear his stomach growling again.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

EPOV

I sat down at the piano and tried to play. Although my mind knew where my fingers should be, my body didn't comply quickly enough. I slowed it down, playing perfectly but still frustrated. I didn't even realise the others were gone until my body disappeared upstairs. Alice and Jasper walked in after.

They looked confused, if anything. Bella came down the stairs in a different outfit. My first thought was; Why? My second was; what exactly had she seen? My third; what would I see when I needed to change into a new outfit for the following day? Or when I needed to shower? My thoughts ran away with me and I blushed. That was getting annoying.

"Don't worry." My own voice assured me. "I didn't even peek." Bella walked into the kitchen, and with Alice and Jasper as my guards I followed. I sat at the table, very tense, but trying to be relaxed. Bella had to calm down a little. I could see Jasper staring at her. It was infuriating how I couldn't hear their voices. Bella suddenly laughed and I sighed in frustration. She looked over and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said. Her eyes smothered me. Or rather, my eyes smothered me. They were dark gold, edging closer to black, but they were still filled with the same love she always felt for me. I had forgotten how to breathe, I had to look away before I could.

"Ironic. We seemed to have turned the tables completely on the entire situation. I'm ashamed to admit that now you're dazzling me, even though I'd really rather not be looking at myself as I look at you Bella." I tried to explain. She laughed again, while Alice and Jasper tried to hold in their laughs.

BPOV

He looked so lost, despite his seemingly comfortable pose. I thought I looked ridiculous; I couldn't see what Edward found so intoxicating, other than my scent, which was still enticing me as I stood making him a sandwich.

_You two are so confusing. You're both worried, embarrassed and disgusted. Are you disgusted at the fact that you're in Edward or the fact that he's in you? _Jasper thought. I laughed.

"I think it's a little bit of both." I replied in a tone in knew my less sensitive ears wouldn't pick up. I heard Edward sigh and wondered what he was thinking. I smiled awkwardly at him, wondering how he was taking this.

"Sorry." I knew how annoying it was to be left out of conversations. As I stared at him he blushed and looked away.

RPOV

We had been searching for a while when I called Carlisle.

"Face it, the three people who could possibly help us are back at the house. Without Alice, Jasper or Edward, this is impossible."

"Calm down Rosalie. Emmettt caught a scent, he's following it now, he's sixteen miles, due east of where you are. I'm almost there myself. Esme is already with him."

I ran, taking about seven minutes to get to my husband. He was crouched, sniffing the air, along with Esme. Carlisle arrived moments later, carrying something. It was a scrap of torn apart clothing. It reeked of werewolf.

"Let's pray they haven't killed this one yet." Carlisle said. We began to follow the scent of the wolf and found that the vampire was being chased by it. We ran harder and harder until we finally reached a clearing. A vampire, injured but not dead and a large brown wolf were circling each other.

"Sam?" Carlisle called. The wolf snarled in response.

"And who are you?" he asked the vampire.

"Arden." The male was tall, slender, thirsty. "Are you going to help with this creature or not?"

"We would like to, but we do have a treaty, despite the fact that Sam is breaking it right now." I pointed out, receiving another snarl from Sam.

"Sam," Carlisle tried to talk to him, "we need him alive. He's done something to Bella, that we aren't sure how to fix." Arden smiled.

"Ah yes. Her and her lover Edward wasn't it?" he was pleased with himself. "They do make an odd couple."

"Please, Sam." Carlisle asked, coming forward slowly. Emmett I moved behind Arden, grabbing his arms.

The wolf shuddered and transformed. He didn't bother to cover anything as he stood, glaring at Carlisle.

"What did he do to Bella that can't be solved by killing him?"

"He relocated her mind. She is currently trapped inside Edward's body and he in hers." Carlisle explained. I missed the next part of the conversation; my head began pounding. My breathing became erratic and suddenly I was alright again. I missed the part where I was on Emmett's right side, but suddenly I was. Arden was laughing, though why I couldn't possibly know.

"Sam, we will need your help. I don't want him escaping at all, not until he's fixed them." Carlisle asked, as calmly as ever. Sam, suddenly authoritative, nodded.

"I come, make sure the switch is complete, then I kill him."

"We have no right to stop you, he did encroach on your territory, but please wait a little." Emmet and I began running, taking Arden back to the house. Carlisle, Esme and the dog followed shortly after. We stopped just outside and Edward flew out of the house snarling.

BPOV

I heard them coming and ran out to meet them. A soon as I saw him I became angry. Edward came slowly running out behind me and I crouched in front of him, protecting.

"You know. You can hardly tell the difference. I'm going to leave them like that." Arden said. Alice and Jasper had to restrain me then.

"Bella!" my voice came from behind me. I turned to look guiltily down at my own cross face. Edward placed his hand on my cheek. "Calm down."

I suddenly smelt something horrible. I whipped around and saw Sam, in wolf form. I jumped up excitedly.

"Sam what are you doing here? Did you help catch him?"

_You must've been switched. The bloodsucker would never look that pleased to see me. And you look angry._ I turned and saw Edward looking livid. It looked much less scary on my face than it did on his.

"Edward!" I warned. He backed up. Waves of scent washed over me again.

_Four to go._ Arden thought.

"What? Four to go? Who else have you changed?" I asked quickly and he smiled mischievously. I searched through the thoughts of everyone until I found the glitch.

"Emmett, Rose, um, look at each other would you?" They complied and gasped, backing away from each other. Arden escaped in the brief moment of chaos and I shot after him. He was fast, but I was able to keep up. I didn't notice that we had crossed into La Push, until two huge werewolves tackled us. Jacob was the one attacking me, Jared attacking Arden.

Jacob grabbed onto my arm and began to tear.

_Got you know bloodsucker._

"Jake don't! Jared stop! Please both of you!" _Jacob, Jared restrain the new male, but don't harm either of them, unless necessary._ I heard Sam's voice echo through Jacob's mind. Jared pinned Arden down, who was growling and snarling. Jacob hadn't moved, he actually kept tearing at my arm.

"Jake please! I'm not who you think I am! It's me Bella! Please, stop, you're hurting!" Jacob let go.

_What kind of game are you playing leech?_

"None, Jake. It's his power." I said, nodding towards Arden. "He messed us up."

_What?_ Jake was suddenly on top of me, but human, and quite naked. I snapped my eyes shut.

"Jake! You are hardly decent right now." I spat. He backed off, crouching, hiding.

"Bells?" he couldn't believe his eyes. He was confused. I cradled my arm. Moments later everyone else showed up. Carlisle examined my arm. Esme put down Edward and he ran toward me, concerned.

"Bella, which dog hurt you? Well I suppose I can guess." He said, turning to glare at Jacob.

"Don't hit him Edward, I learned my lesson last time." My arm was already practically healed. Sam, Jared, Jasper and Alice had cornered Arden.

"Fix it." Esme said, growling at him. Arden simply smiled.

_Let them try._ Arden thought. I winced at the ferocity of his thoughts.

This was going to take forever.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

EPOV

I think I was getting tired. It was nearly nine thirty and Arden wasn't budging. My eyelids began to feel heavy and I had to restrain yawns. I had called Charlie and asked to sleepover at Alice's. He had agreed, so I was stuck here for the night. And in the morning we had school. I seriously wanted to skip. Bella on the other hand, was insistent. I was very aware of the fact that I was a temptation to her, and I had always tried to stay as far away as possible. This was much worse for her than it was for me. Not only did she have the typical bloodlust, the hard-to-control strength, (I'd already heard she broke my car), and the impossible swarm of voices that was my gift, she had to try and resist me. I could see in her eyes whenever I was near her that she could hear the blood running through this body, singing to her, calling to her, beckoning her to strike. It scared me frequently.

"Edward." I turned towards my own voice to see me smiling at me. Or her smiling at me.

"You are tired." She seemed elated at the fact.

"So?"

"So, I'm not going to school tomorrow looking like a zombie. You'd better call it a night soon."

"It's only nine thirty." I protested.

"You still need to shower." She said. I could tell that if she could blush she would be. Unfortunately I was blushing far too much already, enough for the both of us. Bella hid her face in her hands.

"Please Arden! There are some things I really don't want to explain to Edward that will be happening soon." This made everyone except Esme and Alice look at me with confusion. Arden just laughed. I was blushing again and was slightly scared.

RPOV

I was in Emmett's body. He and I were thinking along the same lines. I could tell, since Edward, or rather Bella-in-Edward's body kept flinching and pleading for both of us to stop. We disappeared at nine forty five. We both bolted upstairs and locked the bedroom door. We started playing around, elated that we could finally share some experiences, and understand each other's position. Plus, I loved looking at myself, and I felt quite sensational staring into my own eyes as I slipped off Emmet's baggy clothing. We weren't even bothering to be quiet and I heard Edward's strangled voice downstairs.

"Eww! How do I block that?"

BPOV

Despite how hard I tried the images wouldn't go away. Neither would the sounds, and I could hear the werewolves outside complaining too. Alice and Jasper looked apologetic.

_So irresponsible. What if Arden refuses to reverse the process? Will they really enjoy being stuck in each other's bodies for that long?_ Esme.

I had to distract myself. I saw Edward fighting off another yawn.

"Okay Edward. Bedtime." I smiled at my own words. I, carefully – and with Alice right beside me – because I was super strong, pulled him up and began pushing him upstairs.

"I can walk you know." My voice mumbled.

"Not as well as me." I replied proudly, receiving a smirk from myself. Edward began heading towards his room when I pushed him towards the bathroom instead.

"Shower." I reminded him. He blushed, looking down at his newfound features, through his clothing.

"Bella, probably not the best idea." I heard my own voice say.

"Edward. I will not go to school tomorrow smelling vile, simply because my boyfriend is too gentlemanly to look at what I've been vehemently offering him for months." This made Alice laugh.

"She has a point Edward." I looked flustered, blushing again.

"But I feel like it's so lopsided and unfair, like I'm..."

"If you say 'taking advantage of me' I'll slap you. If it makes you feel better, I'll shower after you." I lied, but my poker face was much better, now that I couldn't blush. Edward blushed for me. "Edward, I don't feel any way violated... by _you_, anyway." I said, hearing Arden laugh again.

_If perhaps we threaten him... no, I'd rather not have to... _Carlisle was still debating with himself about the correct course of action. Alice and Jasper were calm, but also afraid it might happen to them. The werewolves were all itching to kill, especially the newcomer. Rosalie and Emmett, were, well, still busy. Arden was trying desperately not to think any solutions, because he knew I could hear them.

"Edward, I would come in with you, but that much exposed skin..." I shuddered at the possibilities. Edward grabbed my hand, kissing it like a gentleman and walked into the bathroom. Alice looked at me.

_You aren't going to take a shower after are you?_

"Probably not."

_He'll be pissed._

"Not much he can do about it right now." I pointed out, going into Edward's closet to find the stash of my clothing he always had in his drawers. I left them right outside the door and then went back downstairs to make Carlisle's decision for him.

EPOV

My hand was shaking as I began to slip off her clothes. I shouldn't be nervous; she was my soul mate, after all, but I was. I felt like I was violating her, despite her assurances. It was odd when she talked with me outside the bathroom. My heart was racing and my body automatically wanted to agree, to anything she suggested. Was that really the influence my vampire body had over her?

I was facing away from the mirror when I finished taking off all clothing items. I had had my eyes closed the entire time. There was a burning curiosity in me that desperately wanted me to turn around, look at the prize I had been so insistent on refusing. There was another part, yelling morals into my ears. I halfway turned and decided against it. I walked calmly to the shower and turned it on. I got into the shower and realised that the water was freezing. I turned the hot tap on too, remembering that when I was a vampire, cold felt warm to me. I washed and conditioned my hair, then froze when it came to the body wash.

I took a few deep breaths and decided against it. I could borrow perfume from Alice or something, for tomorrow. I turned the shower off and immediately wrapped her small figure into a towel, so that her decency would be spared. I decided to air dry, to spare myself the sake of having to rub the towel in indecent places and wondered how ridiculous she must think me. So I ran my fingers through her long hair. I loved it on her, but it irritated me now; it was always tickling my neck and getting tangled. A small ache had started in my abdomen, and I wondered if I needed to go to the bathroom. It was something I hadn't done in eighty-odd years, and I certainly never did with the organs I had now.

The ache was really starting to bother me, it was a dull hurt that I loathed almost instantly. However it was nothing compared to the pain next. My head began to pound and the room changed, I was suddenly in the kitchen staring at Arden. I was inches away from his nose. The lights became brighter and my heart stopped, my breathing returned to normal and suddenly everyone's thoughts were back in my mind.

I smiled, for Bella. Whatever she had said worked, until I realised the position I was in. I shot backwards, wincing. Arden doubled over in pain. Esme and Carlisle were laughing, despite their best efforts not to. Jasper was too, as was the lone wolf that sat in the corner of the kitchen. I heard the laughter of the other wolves outside and realised I would not live this down.

BPOV

I walked into the kitchen and looked at Arden. He smiled confidently back.

"Tell me, do you have a mate?" I asked politely, dangerous. He sat, contemplating why I would possibly ask such a question. I smiled, waiting. I could wait all night if necessary. He shook his head confidently.

"Tell me, do you ever intend to have one? If you ever find the right girl and what not?"

His eyes narrowed. He sat again, trying to decipher my motives.

"Why?"

"Well, because unless you change us back, I swear to you that mate will never be satisfied with you." I walked forward, slowly, not to alarm him, or warn him of my plans. I leaned over, placing my hands on his knees, I was inches away from him now. He leaned back slightly, still trying to figure what I was planning.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully. I, quick as lightning, grabbed his crotch, squeezing harder and harder until he began to grind his teeth and wince.

_No way! Edward will be pissed when he finds out about this!_ It was Embry, laughing from the corner.

_Nice Bella. I'm sure there was another way, but nice._ Esme. Carlisle and Jasper were trying not to laugh.

"Alright! I'll do it." He snarled quickly, spitting at me. Suddenly my head began pounding and the lights grew dimmer. My heart started up again and my breathing returned to normal. My head was quiet and the intimate sounds coming from Rosalie and Emmet's room disappeared. For once I was glad my senses weren't heightened. I laughed in delight and then moaned and clutched my stomach. Talk about timing. As I sat on the toilet the first trickles of blood began to pour out of me. Quite frankly, I didn't care anymore. I was back to being myself, with no violent need to kill, no venom in my mouth, and an overpowering urge to sleep.

I dried off, and slid the pyjamas I had left for myself on. I began to run downstairs, first hugging Alice, and Edward flew into me, his arms and legs protecting my body as we rolled down the stairs. At the bottom, I landed on top of him. I began to kiss him.

"I...am...so...sorry...for...smelling..so...good...and...always...trying...to...push...you...too...far." I whispered between kisses. I now knew exactly how hard it was, especially compared to other humans, for him to be around me. He kissed back passionately.

"What a silly thing to apologize for. I love it when you do that." He said after I had finally broke off, for need of air. "By the way, what was that stomach pain? It hurt so much, it was so, uncomfortable."

"Can you not smell the blood?" I asked. He inhaled cautiously then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh. I had no idea it hurt that much."

"Yeah, well it gets worse before it gets better. Every...freaking...month!" I enunciated the last words clearly and angrily. He laughed and pulled me to my feet.

"I am also extremely sorry about laughing at your reaction to my driving, and the running. When your senses aren't so attuned, it is indeed scary."

"Well I can tell you three things. One; I smell delicious. Two; Sorry about breaking your car. Three; Mike Newton's thoughts are awful. Oh yes, also I don't envy your talent anymore. Especially not with that going on." I motioned towards upstairs. He chuckled blackly.

"We do have to fix them too. We could always use your methods of persuasion, but I'd rather not have to."

"Just wait till they're finished, or Rose will never forgive you." I said, I then yawned. Edward carried me into the kitchen and I looked at Arden.

"Question; why did you need contact when it was Rosalie and Emmet, but not with Edward and me?"

"Because they are vampires. Had Edward not been so 'open minded' shall we say, it wouldn't have worked with you two either."

Carlisle came over, checking me out.,

"I'm okay Carlisle. Extremely thankful, we cut it quite close."

"To what?" Arden asked. I shook my head and Edward laughed. He then turned to growl at Embry, who, even in his wolf form, was laughing.

"What?" I asked, sleepily.

"He's laughing at your persuasion tactics." Edward grimaced.

"Sorry, but I really don't think anyone else would've done it had I asked." I could barely keep my eyes open. I yawned again and Edward slipped me upstairs, muttering 'Watch him, then persuade him to change Rose and Emmet back, when they're ready of course.' It was just like Edward to leave the job to someone else, while he protected me. He whisked me up to his room and lay me gently on the bed, softly humming my lullaby. When I woke everything was normal and Edward looked more relaxed than he had for all of yesterday. It was safe again, but I had school. Ugh.


End file.
